


Welcome to the Keyboard

by lacewing



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Right now, definately add more tags as characters and things come up, just remote work life, quarantine fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacewing/pseuds/lacewing
Summary: Shameless self insert funthebananahasspoken has a brothel, interdimensional with the various skeletons from all over.Lacy finds herself in a new position as the Online Account Administrator and because of certain issues upon her planet with a huge plague going on, she will start her work remotely with Stretch as her liaison with the brothel.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Banana Lounge (II)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265266) by [thebananahasspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebananahasspoken/pseuds/thebananahasspoken). 



> Right, so inspired by thebananahasspoken who has started up a little fic based upon reader interactions from their tumblr. I saw they were accepting job applications and decided to have a little fun. Since due to my current health issues and until very recently lack of computer I haven’t been able to write, and with all my other fics currently trapped on my old system I can’t currently get to I need something to warm up, so this is a shameless self insert bit of OC fun. I will accept prompts and whatnot as well. As this is mostly warm ups and keeping busy.   
> I will likely include some artwork, maybe even a few comic panels if I am able to keep inspired. Lets see how long I can manage the ‘remote work’ angle of this fic...

Part One, a new job 

Lacy heard the chime about a new message and checked her phone, then got onto her computer to open her email. The response came back about her job application!   
A rather interesting interdimensional brothel came to her attention, being demi most the services really didn’t interest her as much as what she found at the end of the page.   
A job application. Now they seemed to be hiring mostly for maids, but well from what that one skeleton manning the front desk, Fresh was it? -Said they were also looking for other positions, including a tech assistant. 

With little else to risk and no money for any of the ‘services’ anyway she put in her hat to see if she could get a response. 

And now here it was! Lacy looked over the words on the screen, hired... And online accounts, sounds mostly data entry... 

Lacy blinked at the thing about signing in blood. Not likely happening what with it being a digital file, she wasn’t putting blood on her screen. So she just digitally signed the contract after looking it over, with keeping an eye on the computer accounts, well if they gave her access she could start even before moving, after all that would be easy to work on remotely. She’d done it for years while working as an IT operator. Walking people through work wasn’t too hard if there was a hardware issue. She’d been told many times she had a great phone voice. 

A job! It had been years since she last been able to work! With her list of health issues, she had been slowly becoming more and more of a hermit. Current situation of the world being plunged into a new plague and her country having lost its collective mind had only made things worse, and she really could use to extra money to pay a few bills. 

She added her notes about being able to start remotely right away, asking for a liaison if there happened to be any hardware or their side software issues she might need someone to help her fix while doing her job. But if it was data entry, she could easily start that now, she had Office, she had all the spreadsheets and such to start with. Unless they used a different program, then she could get that.   
Despite it being difficult to currently breathe and being trapped next to an air purifier at her rude neighbors chose to spend their days blazing it up rather than respect the rules of the property, she was excited. A job! 

Maybe she could order those noise canceling headphones she’d been drooling over since she got loaned a pair over the 4th of July, being able to relax playing games all night had been wonderful over the usual ptsd driven anxiety she usually felt, and they even had ability to hear people talking! Which was definitely a bonus over the usual reason she didn’t bother with ear plugs. She needed to hear what was going on around her. 

She was surprised to see a new message pop up right away. She was given the contact for a fellow named Stretch. Oh, Swap Papyrus! She could work with that. With the mention of web design she wondered if there would then be more than just entering numbers. 

Well, alright, she could work with whatever was tossed at her. If it had to do with computers she was pretty confident she could do it or at least figure it out! 

She tapped in the number given her and dialed up on her phone. 

It rang, then rang longer. 

Then after the 4th ring it finally picked up. “Sup?” 

“Hi, I’m...” 

She was cut off as the voice continued. “Not here, leave a message” followed by a beep.

That... Was the laziest voice mail message she ever heard. 

She sighed “Right, I’m Lacy, I just got hired as the new Online Accounts administrator. So if you can call me back at xxx-xxx-xxxx then we can coordinate until I am able to relocate to the physical office.” she had a file open and was just slowly tapping a single letter not pressing it enough to type anything, but just keeping the glow of the keyboard on as the slow changing of the colors of the backlight amused her. “Anyway, look forward to working with you. Later” she ended the call and sighed, a little shaky, talking to people over the phone always made her nervous until she got the groove of it again. Other than doctors and telling a few dept collection places to go to hell, she hadn’t had many phone conversations for awhile. Hell even her doctors had flipped more to email and text these days! 

She loved the modern age, no need to talk to people if she didn’t want to. She didn’t even have to risk her health going to the store, her things could be brought to her. 

Now if only she could get the neighbors to follow the property rules and stop smoking. It was in the lease for goodness sake! 

She wondered if she could get a few pictures of the space she was going to get soon... If anything, just to dream. A view of the bay, she loved water views...   
\---


	2. setting things up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting stretch, and giving more than he bargained

A couple days passed before her phone dinged with an incoming message. Drowsy she picked up to answer before  realizing it wasn’t ringing, but the face cam  messenger that was ringing. She hit the button to take the call, too drowsy to  realize she was still in bed, in summer heat, with next to nothing on. She sat up rubbing a hand through curly hair. “Yeah?” she said blinking through gummy eyes as she lifted the phone 

The skeleton on the other side had a bit of a shocked moment as he was getting a bit more of an eye socket full than he had been expecting. Before the phone shifted back up more towards the human’s face. She had put on some glasses and blinked at him, “Oh, yes you should be my  liaison , Stretch right?”

He cleared his  nonexistent throat. “hey there honey, so... b told me to see  whatcha needed for starting work” 

“Oh! Oh yes! Thanks! Right, so I need to get my system hooked up with your guys so I can access the archives, then I’ll need access to any data that I will be needing to enter. While looking around I can see what else I can help with.” she shrugged “Seems you are the current IT team?”

“yep, and must say I’m looking forward to not being the only one doing all this.”

Lacy chuckled “I bet, this isn’t a small operation you guys got going, there is likely a lot of paperwork and shit.”

“and chit” he agreed with a half grin while fishing for a  cigarette

He noticed the slight wince and frown that appeared on the woman’s face before she tried to wipe it off. 

“bugs  ya even just to see someone smoking?”

“Call it a learned response” she admitted “I’m ok with like, smoking in movies, but seeing someone light up, even over a camera just sort of makes my brain go ‘ noo my asthma!’ like some childish little baby. I know I can’t smell it, but my body wants to think it can.  Its just, stupid.”

“Na... I get it, I should be quitting anyway,” he said as he tucked it away again for now. But  nicotine stained  phalanges started tapping on keys of his laptop as he heard something ding on her side and she shifts to pull over a laptop and he gets another view of the rather plump full breasts.

If she was going to be half dressed for all their video calls he could definitely live with this arrangement. 

They devolved into comfortable techno babble and work as they figured out how to get the systems set up, then protected. It really didn’t take that long. He found Lacy to be a  knowledgeable and funny person. Especially once she woke up a bit more. 

“Right, so, looks like once I start getting the  information I need to put into the system I can do that, and hmm, yeah this webpage needs a bit of help. Its, very... Lack luster”

“eh, well web design isn’t my strongest suit” 

She shrugged “Well there’s a decent framework, but what about giving everyone a sort of ‘about’ page where people can look into more about them? Bet we could even set up a little blog where they can post random bits of info, your clients would likely love that.”

“Like twitter?”

“Or  tumblr , but  overall that will likely be a bit of a down the road sort of project, but we could start working on it. I have access to some various base codes we could adjust.”

“Yeah, that sounds great honey!” Stretch was actually getting a bit excited. 

“First  lets get a few pictures and whatnot, some stuff to really show off what you guys offer. Like, you now various people lounging, shots of some of the rooms.  Lets keep them mostly clean, don’t need people having to prove their age just to enter the site before they see what the goods are. This is just more of an advertising what dreams you guys are shilling and such”

Stretch scratched his jaw for a moment thinking “I can likely get a few shots” hell he could likely pass  around a few cameras and get everyone else to take them then just hunt through for the better ones. Yeah, that sounded good. Less work for him. 

“Well, I should go off then, I need a shower and some food.” Lacy said with another yawn.

“Right, later honey,” he responded as she waved and logged off.

As she flopped back and let her phone drop to the bed Lacy rubbed her eyes pushing  heer glasses up onto her forehead for a moment before she paused, stopped. 

Then looked down to see her rather naked chest. 

Well, … shit. 


End file.
